Finalmente
by Yin Lua
Summary: Finalmente  Depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, será que Sirius terá finalmente seu final feliz? Finalmente terá paz?


_Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado. Sirius desviou de um raio vermelho de Belatrix. Ele ria dela, brincava com ela._

_- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa._

_O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito._

_O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque. Ela lhe acertara._

_Ele viu Harry soltar Neville, embora ele sabia que Harry nem tivesse consciência do que fazia. Harry estava novamente descendo os degraus aos saltos, puxando a varinha, ao mesmo tempo que Dumbledore também se voltava para o estrado._

_Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco._

_Sirius viu que Harry havia visto sua expressão de medo e surpresa no rosto devastado e outrora bonito quando atravessou o arco e desapareceu alem do véu, que esvoaçou por um momento como se soprado por um vento forte, depois retomou a posição inicial._

_Sirius temia. Temia que aquela guerra acabasse com mais alguém que ele amava. Havia acabado com varias pessoas que amava. Tiago, Lilian, Frank, Alice, seu irmão Regulo, Marlene... Todos inocentes. Mas mortos pela mesma causa, pelo mesmo assassino, e no caso de Frank e Alice, torturados até a insanidade._

_Após atravessar o véu, Sirius sabia que havia morrido. A sensação de paz, de felicidade plena o invadiu. Ele havia chegado ao céu. Sentia que sim._

_Esperou seu corpo pousar ao chão e se levantou. Olhou em volta. Tudo branco. Todos de branco. Olhou para si. Mais branco. Sim, estava no céu. Que outro lugar era todo branco assim? Tirando hospitais, é claro._

- Sirius! – ele ouviu uma voz lhe chamar. Olhou em volta novamente. E não acreditou no que viu.

- Merlin! – Sirius ofegou, emocionado. Há quanto tempo não os via, mesmo? Ele riu feliz.

- Sirius! – uma outra voz. Essa voz ele conhecia bem. Essa voz era a voz de quem ele desejara ter passado toda a eternidade junto a si. E agora podiam.

- Pulguento! – Ah, nessa Sirius teve que rir. – Nossa como você está velho, hein?

- Tiago... – ele murmurou.

Sirius olhou para aquele trio que ele tanto amava. Seu melhor amigo, sua melhor amiga e sua amada.

– Nossa, como eu senti falta de vocês. Não imaginam o quanto! – ele disse.

Dessa vez abraçou os três de uma vez só, bem apertados. Ele não era do tipo sentimental, mas sentia uma imensa saudade, uma imensa falta deles.

- Oh, irmão! Eu não gosto de homem não, viu? – disse Tiago, divertido.

- Se gostasse iria se vê comigo, Potter! – disse a ruiva, Lilian, sua melhor amiga.

- O viado aqui é você e não eu. – Sirius falou aquilo que não falava há 15 anos.

- E além do mais, o pulguento aqui tem dona, se ele não se lembra. – Marlene ergueu a sobrancelha. Seu lábios formando um sorriso lindo, um sorriso doce.

A última vez que lhe sorrira assim foi quando ele lhe pedira em namoro em seu 7° ano.

- Lene... – se antes Sirius estava emocionado, agora ele derramava lágrimas para expressar sua emoção.

- E ai cachorro?

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou bem forte, parecido com o abraço quebra costela de Molly.

- Quanta saudade... – ela sussurrou.

- Muita. – ele confirmou. Se separou dela. Olhou atentamente para ela, de cima para baixo, e sorriu. Ela não mudara nada.

Sirius abriu a boca para falar algo, mas um barulho lhe encheu os ouvidos e viu a cena seguinte que acontecera.

"_- Sirius! – berrou Harry. – Sirius!_

_Harry correra para alcançar o véu. Sirius sabia que sua intenção era ir atrás dele, como sabia que faria por Harry. Mas sabia que ele não podia. Graças a Merlin! Deu Sirius._

_Quando Harry chegara ao poço, Remo o pegou. Podia sentir que Harry estava desesperado, sua respiração ofegante e dolorosa._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry..._

_- Apanhá-lo, salvá-lo, ele só atravessou o véu!_

_- ... É tarde demais, Harry._

_- Ainda podemos alcançá-lo... – a voz de Harry saia com desespero. Harry tentou lutar contra Remo, mas ele não o largou._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... Nada... Ele se foi._

_- Não se foi, não! – bradou Harry._

_Depois de uns segundo, Harry voltou a chamá-lo._

_- Sirius! – gritou Harry. – Sirius!_

_- Ele não pode voltar, Harry... – disse Remo, a voz embargando enquanto se esforçava para conter Harry, - Ele não pode voltar porque está m..._

_- ELE... NÃO... ESTÁ... MORTO! – bradou Harry. – Sirius!"_

Aquela cena era triste por demais. A alegria que Sirius sentira naquele momento passara e lhe deram lugar para a tristeza e o medo. Tristeza, pois nunca deixaria Harry. Não pode livre e espontânea vontade. Ele amava Harry. Queria que o garoto fosse feliz. Sabia que ele tentava encontrar nele o que havia perdido no passado. E agora sua ultima família se fora... Medo... Ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com Harry a partir dali, ele não poderia interferir, não poderia ajudar em suas escolhas. Mas queria e muito que Harry se saísse bem.

Sirius, Marlene, Lilian e Tiago assistiam aquela cena, emocionados.

Depois de anos, eles se reencontraram novamente. E Harry – Graças a Merlin! – não estava morto. Estava no meio da guerra, mas morto não estava.

_"- Dói?_

_A pergunta infantil escapara dos lábios de Harry antes que ele pudesse contê-la._

_- Morrer? Nem um pouco – respondeu Sirius – Mais rápido e mais fácil do que adormecer._

_[...]_

_- Vocês ficarão comigo?_

_- Até o fim – respondeu James._

_- Eles não poderão vê-los?_

_- Somos parte de você – disse Sirius. – Invisíveis a todos os outros."_

_Foi com muita satisfação que eles viram Harry ganhar a guerra. A performance de Harry agradou todos eles. Lilian e Tiago choravam abraçados, olhando emocionados para seu filho lá embaixo._

_- É Aluado, Harry fez um bom trabalho. – falou Sirius sorrindo e abraçado a Marlene, para Remo que estava abraçado a Ninfadora._

_- Bom mesmo. – ele concordou. Remo sorriu e olhou para Ninfadora: - Ele cuidara muito bem de nosso Teddy. Confio em Harry para cuidar dele e contar-lhe que seus pais morreram tentando dar um mundo melhor para ele._

_- Com certeza. – sorriu Ninfadora._

_- Ainda bem que você superou o "probleminha peludo", como o cachorro fala, hein Remo. Finalmente você está sendo feliz. – comentou Marlene._

- Muito feliz. E a minha felicidade aumentou ao encontrar vocês aqui, mesmo deixando meu filho lá embaixo sozinho, mas que tem pessoas para amá-lo. – Remo falara aquilo tudo com um imenso sorriso.

- Uma pena que não deu pra eu ser o padrinho do pequeno Teddy... – disse Sirius, com um ar fingido de decepção. – Eu iria ensinar a ele como ser um exímio maroto.

- Você quer dizer que eu seria padrinho do Teddy, né pulguento? – perguntou Tiago, no mesmo instante, bastante feliz e divertido. – Eu sim, ensinaria a ele como ser um maroto. E muito melhor que você!

- Vai sonhando, viado. Vai sonhando. – riu Sirius.

- Um de vocês só seria o padrinho do meu filho se eu quisesse que o garoto virasse um ninfomaníaco ou igual a nossa _querida_ Bella. – falou Remo, e no final olhando pro chão. Na verdade, ele queria olhar para bem debaixo do chão. Lá era vermelho e quente. Lá era o inferno.

- Ei! Assim ofende. – disseram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se olharam e começaram a rir. Finalmente poderiam ser felizes. Sem profecia, sem guerra, sem Voldemort. Só felicidade e a paz.

Finalmente Sirius, depois de tudo que passara, depois de Askaban, depois de ser acusado, depois de perder o amor de sua vida, depois de ver seus melhores amigos morrerem, poderia ser feliz. Poderia ser feliz com sua família. Sua verdadeira família.


End file.
